Moments: We Should Have Done It Years Ago
by Su Freund
Summary: What Jack is thinking as he sits on his dock with Sam Spoilers for Threads


Title: Moments Series – We Should Have Done it Years Ago

Author: Su Freund

Website: www ficwithfins com (insert . instead of spaces in the address)

Category: PoV, Episode Tag

Content Warnings: Use of bad language

Pairings: Jack/Sam

Season: 8

Spoilers: Threads

Rating: PG, for language

Summary: What Jack is thinking as he sits on his dock with Sam

Sequel/Series Info: Drabble series of PoVs based on a moment from an episode

Status: Complete

Disclaimer: Not mine and sadly never will be. No copyright infringement is intended. Copyright © 2004 Su Freund

Archive: My site, Jack and Sam's Pad, Jackfic, SJD

Author's Note: Called a drabble ficlet because each individual paragraph is 100 words long. This series is not necessarily written or appearing in episode order so does not follow a particular sequence - except my whim in writing them.

**We Should Have Done it Years Ago **

I must look sooo smug! I can't stop smiling; my face is one giant grin. Well, go figure! I have a right to smile, don't I? This moment has got to rank right up there amongst the greatest moments of my life, right? She's sitting right next to me, after all these years, all those invitations, and she's here. Who'd have thunk? I've asked her so many times, partly longing for her to say yes, and partly dreading that same answer. Now she's here at last, and she's fishin'! On top of that, she's enjoying it. Me too, no surprise!

Now the boys have arrived and we aren't alone anymore, but that's alright because we had our moments before they got here. Enough for me to know for sure that my life just took a sharp turn for the better, that we have mutually powerful feelings, and that I wasn't totally crazy and deluding myself about her for all those years. That's the best start I could hope for, and it is just the start. The first day of the rest of my life. A cliché, I know, but what the hell, I'm celebrating! I can afford to indulge myself.

Crack open the champagne; launch the balloons. Better yet, candles, cake and ice cream, maybe jello too; the blue kind, naturally. This couldn't be more perfect; Sam, Daniel and Teal'c, relaxing with me at my cabin. It's what I've wanted, and now I've got it. What more could I ask for than my best friends in this whole mess of a universe, Minnesota, and fishing in a pond with no pesky fish in it? It sure feels good to be alive. Cold beer, sunshine, a fishing rod and great company. There isn't much that could beat this moment of contentment.

Let's face it, I'm relieved that they're alive because I live, partly, because of them. Especially her; always her. It's come close all too often lately and mostly I've had to stand on the sidelines. That really sucks! Daniel even had the temerity to die and get resurrected, yet again. It's getting to be such a bad habit with him. Was he born from a long line of cats or something? I wish he'd stop it. I know I refused to believe it this time, and I was right, but that didn't stop me worrying that I might be wrong.

It so peaceful here. I haven't seen her this relaxed for a long time, and in my company, more to the point. Makes me feel so good, kinda warm and fuzzy inside. Is that Jack O'Neill talking? You're a sap Jack, but things seem to be going your way at last, my man. It was killing me that she was gonna marry another guy. Now she's not and we're gonna be okay. I'll be forever grateful to Kerry, who gave me back my self esteem, and then made me wake up and see the sunshine before it was too late.

Grateful to Sam too, of course, for realising what a terrible mistake she was making. I was shit scared that I'd lose her forever, but I didn't, and she's here looking as happy and content as I've ever seen her. I'm probably looking that way too. Smug, definitely smug. Let's hope nothing happens to wipe this smile off my face anytime soon. You always have to figure on the worst case scenario, Jack; at some point the shit always hits the fan. Is that being a pessimist or a realist? I figure realist because shit really does happen. Already did.

She's bearing up well to losing Jacob. I really liked the guy and miss him. She will too, much worse. I hope I can help her deal with that. I seem to be helping already, which is good. I never felt as close to her at any time than in that briefest of moments with her in the obs room, just before he died. It was something so special, both despite and because of the circumstances. The depth of our feeling for each other suddenly became transparently clear. It made me realise how strong the bond between us has become.

I hope we never lose that because it's my greatest joy. I have a bond with all three of them, each one unique, but the bond between two people who love each other should be special and stronger than anything else, and I believe that it is with Sam and I. That moment in obs made us bring it out of the room at last. She opened up to me a little, which is so rare. It isn't the first time, but this time was different. Her words about her father, the grasp of her hand, the looks we exchanged.

She said Jacob didn't seem that impressed with Pete. Frankly, neither was I. I knew that she could do way better. Not that I'm implying I'm better, because I'm not, but she believes that, which means a great deal to me. It seems Jacob believed that too, from what she says, which is kinda nice because I admired and respected him a lot, despite our numerous differences. She told me Jacob didn't seem to like Pete calling him dad; he never minded me calling him dad. I like that and it makes me smile inside. Cool! Way to go Jacob!

I think her old man was batting on my side. Once, he told me to take care of her and now I believe he meant as more than just her CO. I wish I'd been able to thank you for that, Jacob; for rooting for me. Not everyone would see me as a good prospect for their daughter. I think Jacob just wanted Sam to be happy, and be sure she was with the man who would help keep her that way. He figured that was me and I feel honoured by that. Your dad was quite a guy, Sam.

Sam's changed so much since we met. She's still got more brains than me, that'll never change; she's still feisty, and God forbid that changes; but she's matured into one of the finest women I'm ever likely to serve with or meet. It's been an honor, Sam. And when she walked into the briefing room that fateful day, I considered her a beauty, but I could never have conceived how truly beautiful she would become. She won my heart and soul, and deserves my respect and loyalty, and I will always be there for her, no matter what. Always, Sam.

She thinks it's hilarious there are no fish in the pond. I love that about her. She always did appreciate my sense of humor, which is a little warped sometimes I have to confess. Okay, so she looks at me as if I was a little flaky occasionally, too, but then I am so, go figure! One moment she just seems to read me like the proverbial book, see into my soul, and the next she becomes totally blind and can't read me at all. I can probably be a little difficult to read. I'm mainly written with invisible ink.

It's not always easy being Jack O'Neill. There are expectations and demands made on me which would be hard for a much better man than I to meet. I don't wear my heart on my sleeve because I can't afford to; it gets in the way of my job, which is very important to me and, in my line of work, your emotions can get you killed. Sometimes that has blown right up in my face. That happened with Sarah and I so nearly let it happen with Sam, but I didn't and everything in my garden is suddenly rosy.

God, any minute now I'm gonna bust wide open from contentment overdose. My brain isn't used to that and it's quite an adjustment. It so great having the kids here. I didn't believe this was ever gonna happen but, at last, they've decided to humour an old man, which is nice of 'em. Despite their super brains, Sam and Daniel seem to like my company, when I'm at my best, which isn't always I have to admit. Teal'c, well, he should be off doing something with free Jaffa somewhere, but wanted to come, so here we are, all happy campers!

What a cosy band of brothers we make, huh? And sister, of course, Sam. You shouldn't worry I'll forget you're a woman, and a very full blooded one, I might add. You are so full of passion and try hard to keep it in check. It's always bubbling underneath, often unexpected, but nice. Sweet! This is gonna be an interesting few days, maybe an interesting life too. Don't worry, Jacob, I'll look after your little girl. I'll look after her real good, I promise. Sam, you are sooo right; this is great, and we should have done it years ago.

The End


End file.
